Behind Blue Eyes
by Silverpool
Summary: A breakoff from the series, starting just after Outcast. A starnge cat appears on WindClan territory, shrouded in mystery. Can Crowfeather save his love, and find happiness at last?
1. Allegiances

WINDCLAN

WINDCLAN

Leader: Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Medicine cat: Barkface- Short tailed brown tom

Apprentice: Kestrelpaw- light and dark gray tom

Warriors:

Tornear- tabby tom

Crowfeather- smokey black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Apprentice: Breezepaw

Nightcloud- black she-cat (Crowfeather's mate)

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harestripe- brown and white tom

Whitetail- white she cat with blue eyes

Willowleaf- gray and white she-cat

Apprentice: Dewpaw

Lillycloud- ginger and white she-cat

Eagleclaw- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Dawnfrost- golden tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Breezepaw- black tom with amber eyes (son of Crowfeather and Nightcloud)

Heatherpaw- light tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dewpaw- black and white she-cat

Snowpaw- long-furred white tom

Queens: 

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white cat with blue eyes, mother of Thistlekit, Segekit, and Swallowkit

Silverpool- odd-eyed silver tabby

Elders: 

Morningflower- Very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

**Prologue **

A silver cat stumbled across the dry, stony ground. Every now and then, she would stop to lick her wounds, or her sore paw pads. Then she would move on. Her eyes, half closed, were of different colors. The right was a deep blue, like the sky. The other was an unusual deep orange. She had scratches and cuts all over, and she held her left foreleg off the ground, causing her to limp.

After a time she came to a great black river, stinking of human vehicles. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, and veered away. Soon, the hard ground turned to sparse grass, and then hills. Exhausted, she collapsed on the ground, panting. In a heartbeat, she was asleep.

- - - - -

"Harestripe, do you smell that?" A tabby tom meowed, stiffening.

"Yes. Intruder. A rogue." A brown and white cat slowly padded forward. Signaling

with his tail for the others to be quiet. Reaching a small rise, he stopped, and peered over. The rest of the patrol followed suit.

A silver shape lay there, splayed out. The only sign that it was alive was the slight rise and fall of it's chest.

"She doesn't look dangerous," mewed a small ginger and white she-cat. "She just looks exhausted."

The tabby snorted. "Right, Lillycloud. And how do we know that she isn't just faking?"

Lillycloud looked hurt. "She's dirty, and worn, and her paws are bleeding. Do you need any other proof?"

The tabby opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Harestripe. "Quiet, Owlwhisker. She's waking up!"

They peered over the rise. A pair of different colored eyes looked back. Then a quiet, ragged voice spoke up.

"If you're going to kill me, could you please just get it over with?"

The cats exchanged glances. Would they kill her?

"She doesn't look dangerous," Harestripe whispered. "Maybe we should just chase her away."

"And let her cause more trouble? Not on your life!" Hissed Owlwhisker. "Let's kill her. She asked for it!"

Lillycloud laid a tail on Owlwhisker's shoulder. "No. We won't kill her. We'll take her prisoner." He padded forward, cautiously. "We're not going to kill you. Come with us. We'll take you back to camp with us.

The cat looked up at him gratefully. "Thank you," she murmured, and hauled herself to her feet. She staggered, and Lillycloud supported her. "Come on, now. It's not far," she meowed, and they started back.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Crowfeather was sitting on a rock, two tail lengths wise, and four long, that jutted out into the lake. It was his favorite place to sit, and no one disturbed him. It was night._

_A silky voice purred from behind him, "Crowfeather. What brings you out here?" Crowfeather stiffened, but didn't turn around._

"_I like it here. It's a good place to think." _

_Nightcloud came around behind him, and jumped up on the rock. "Oh really? You're not thinking about those she-cats of yours, are you?"_

"_Why should it concern you?"_

"_Why a cruel thing to say!" she meowed, snaking up beside him. "Surely you know I care about you."_

_There was a short silence, broken only by the calls of insects._

"_You only care abut me because you want to be the one to bear the kits of the cat who went on the Great Journey," Crowfeather mewed at last._

"_Oh no, of course not. I just want you to realize that no one will trust you unless you take a mate in your own Clan."_

_Crowfeather's eyes hardened, but he still didn't look around. "Why should I care if they like me or not?"_

_Nightcloud stretched her neck up until she was level with his head. "Because you could have been the greatest Warrior ever, a hero to kits, your life a story told the quiet them in the nursery. Instead, you are an example of what happens when you betray your Clan. There is only one way to change that, and you know it quite well."_

_The smoky tom was silent. At last he meowed, "What do I have to do?"_

_Nightcloud drew closer. "You know what you have to do..."_

- - - - -

Crowfeather started awake, panting. For a moment he lay there, eyes squeezed shut. _That happened moons. It's over and done with. There's nothing I can do._ He stood, shook the moss from his fur, and padded out of the den.

Most of the camp had gathered in the center of the clearing, looking at something. As he padded over to see, he heard Onestar's say, "Alright, that's enough. She can stay until she is well, and that's final." The cat's broke up, grumbling, and went to their duties.

Curious, he followed the patrol that had just returned to the medicine cat's den.

However, he was shooed out by a bad tempered Barkface. "She's sick, for StarClan's

sake! It doesn't matter that she isn't a Clan cat!" The last he saw of the patrol was a limp silver tail disappearing into the den.

For the rest of the day, his mind wandered. He missed a rabbit that ran right in front of him, and only came to when Heatherpaw gave him a ringing blow to his head in battle training. A silver tail. Could it be Feathertail come back to give him a message? No. Feathertail was dead. He had to get over that.

"Are you okay?" his apprentice asked worriedly. "Maybe you should go see Barkface."

Crowfeather muttered something about doing just that, and padded off. Maybe he would see the cat when he was there.

- - - - -

Barkface was patting green goop onto the pads of the sleeping cat when Crowfeather came in. "Hi, Barkface," he meowed. "Heatherpaw sent me in. She said I was acting weird." Barkface eyed him. "You look fine to me," "he said, but I'll check you over. Just let me get some comfrey for her." So saying, he disappeared into the rock.

Crowfeather padded over to get a better look at the cat. She was light grey with dark tabby stripes. Her eyes were closed in sleep, but as he watched, one opened. It was deep blue, the color of the lake in mid Greenleaf. She was so much like Feathertail that his heart almost stopped, and it was hard for him to breathe.

Then her other eye opened, and he stepped back apace in surprise. It was not blue, as would be expected, or amber like some odd eyed cats. It was a deep glowing orange, like the heart of the sun when it was sinking down by RiverClan territory.

He almost forgot that she was watching him, until she spoke. Her soft voice was like the wind in grass, or a running stream, and it nearly took his breath away.

"Hello. Who are you?" She blinked her odd-colored eyes at him.

"C-Crowfeather." He stammered. His ears felt hot. He hadn't done anything like this since… since Leafpool. He flicked his ears, trying to get rid of the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. "What's your name? And what are you doing here?"

She looked at him, puzzled. "Name? What do you mean, name?"

Crowfeather gave her an odd look. She didn't have a name? "You know, what cats say when they're speaking to you," he meowed.

"Oh. Name. When cats speak to me they call me L'eau Argentée." She said. Now it was Crowfeather's turn to look puzzled.

" 'L'eau Argentée?' What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means Silver Water. Is that my name? Silver Water?"

Crowfeather shook his head. "It's not a warrior name. I can give you a warrior name if you like."

Silver Water blinked at him. "Like Crow Feather? And Bark Face?" she asked.

"No it's one word. Crowfeather. Barkface. You get the first part when you're a kit, and add the ending 'kit'. Like Crowkit. That was my name. Then when you start training it becomes Crowpaw, and when you become a warrior or a medicine cat like Barkface, you get a special ending. Like 'tail' or 'heart' or 'face'." He looked at her for a moment. "You could be… Silver… Silverpool. How does that sound?"

The she-cat smiled at him. "Silverpool…" she murmured. "Yes. Thank you. It's beautiful." Her kind, innocent eyes melted some of the resentment lingering in Crowfeather's heart, and he smiled back.

Just then, Barkface came back out of the medicine cat's den. "Here we are. Sorry it took so long. I'm all out of comfrey, and I had to find something else to use instead." He blinked at Silverpool. "Oh, you're awake. Well, now I suppose I have the chance to ask you, what's your name?"

The silver tabby glanced at Crowfeather. "Silverpool." She said. "My name is Silverpool."


	4. Chapter 2

_Next chapter! Crowfeather's past (my version) is soon to be revealed!_

**Chapter 2**

Every day, Crowfeather went to see the strange cat. She told him stories of her homeland, a far off place my what she called the 'ocean'. It puzzled him for a while, until he figured out that she meant the sun-drown place.

"A vast expanse of water? With cliffs all along the shore?"

"No. No cliffs. Just sand flowing gently down all the way to the water. The water tastes of salt."

"Does the sun sink down into it every night in a shower of blood?"

At this, Silverpool sighed lightly, making Crowfeather's fur tingle. "No. But you can see the moon rising from the water, casting a shimmering path across from the sand to the horizon, as far as you can see. My mother loved it. She named he after it. L'eau Argentée. Silver Water. Her mother was from a far away land. She was shipped over by the Hairless ones."

"That's amazing."

In return for her tales of far off wonder, Crowfeather told her about life in the Clan. He explained about medicine cats, and leaders and deputies. He told her about the other Clans, and most importantly, about StarClan.

"...And when you die, you go up to StarClan."

"StarClan? What is their territory like?"

"I don't think they really have one. Or if they do, it's whatever they want it to be, I guess. You can see them at night, in Silverpelt."

"What is Silver Pelt?"

"Silverpelt, it's one word. It's out name for the bright band of stars, reaching across the sky. Each one of the stars is a warrior that has passed on."

He was silent for a moment, watching the setting sun. "Feathertail is up there," he meowed quietly, voice choked with emotion.

Silverpool gave him a soft, pitying look. "Was Feathertail your mate?" she mewed.

Crowfeather sighed. "In a way. She died, long ago. I was still an apprentice." He looked over at her, eyes hard. "She died to save me. To save us all. She died a noble death."

Silverpool streched out her neck, bringing her face closer to his. "You are a stone, Crowfeather," she whispered. "You hide behind yourself. You have felt more pain than any cat I have ever met. It was not just Feathertail. It was before." She looked him in the eye, curious, yet willful. "Why?" She meowed, simply.

Crowfeather looked away. He had never been talkative before. Yet this cat had made him open up, like flower in the sun, budding slowly, revealing parts of himself he had never shown anyone except Feathertail. He looked at the sky. The first stars were beginning to come out. _Feathertail would be happy, right now_, he thought. _I'm finally opening up._

Then he began to tell his story. Right from the very beginning.


	5. Chapter 3

"I was born in WindClan, in then old forest

**Chapter 3**

"I was born in WindClan, in then old forest. I was born in a time of peace, when every cat had enough eat, and plenty of territory to roam. My mother is Ashfoot, she's the deputy right now. My father was Deadfoot.

"Deadfoot was honored by many. His pelt was pure black, and his front paw was crippled, a memory of a long ago battle. All young cats wanted to be like him. Even me.

"I was the third kit in a litter. The first-born. My sister, the youngest, was born dead. She never even had a name.

"My brother and I were inseparable. We were best friends, and brothers. My parents held off naming him. They wanted something that would fit his personality. They named me Crowkit.

"On day, we snuck out of the nursery. We wanted to see the camp. Ashfoot was asleep, and she thought we were too. We had a wonderful time, hiding in the bushes, pouncing on leaves, and the like. Then, my brother went out into the center of the camp. Most of the cats were napping, so no one noticed. An eagle swooped down and carried him off.

"Ashfoot was heartbroken, later, when the had found him, where the eagle had gone after larger prey, they gave him the name Eaglekit. After the bird that took his life.

"Five moons later, I was made an apprentice. My mentor was Mudclaw, one of the most loyal WindClan warriors. After my father, he was the cat I looked up to most. I was honored to be his apprentice.

"Not long after, a badger invaded on the edge of our territory, in the old setts. My father took a patrol our to drive it away. He never made it back alive.

"At moonhigh, after the ceremony, Tallstar named the new deputy. Mudclaw. I was proud of my mentor, but the pain of my father's death haunted me for a long time, mingled with the grief of my brother's short life. I decided I would become the best warrior I could be. For Eaglekit, who never saw two moons. For my father, the greatest warrior I ever knew. For my mentor, the new deputy. For my mother, who lost her mate and son. And for myself.

"When the prophecy came, delivered by my father, from StarClan themselves, I never thought my life would change. Then I met Feathertail.

"Feathertail was kind, selfless, and brave. I loved her. Even though we were in different Clans, I vowed never to leave her side.

"Then we came to the Tribe. A giant cat called Sharptooth tormented them, and they could only be saved by a 'silver cat'. Feathertail was the silver cat. She died to save us and the Tribe. I was heartbroken.

"For a long time I grieved for her. Even when I was introduced Squirrelflight's sister, I remembered Feathertail, and kept my feelings hidden. Then, Feathertail sent me a message, delivered by Leafpool. She told me to open my eyes to the living. I realized then, that she only wanted me to be happy. If that meant falling in love with another cat, I could do it easily.

"When I saw Leafpool on the edge of the cliff, about to fall, I remembered how I couldn't save Feathertail. It froze me. But, I _could _save Leafpool, and I did. I confessed my love as well.

"I begged her to run away from me, where we could be free to love each other. She came, but in the end her Clan meant more to her. I should have known. Once again, I was broken.

"For a long time, I simply existed, having nothing to keep me truly _alive_. My Clanmates shunned me, thinking me untrustworthy. All but one that is." At this point, he sighed ruefully. Silverpool simply watched him, waiting for him to continue. Soon enough, he did.

"Nightcloud was the only one who didn't hate me. But she was –and still is- a willful cat. She wanted me as her mate, and there was nothing that could stop her. She went after me, seducing me, making me think that she was my only chance at ever being trusted again. Eventually, I gave in.

"We had one kit, Breezekit. Though, as much as I hate it, he has the same personality as him mother. I shouldn't say this about my own kit, but he is rude. He never listens to his mentor, and he never listens to orders." Crowfeather laughed harshly. "Much like me, I suppose. Though _I_ always listened to my Clanmates.

"I guess I've had a pretty hard life. I'll never get over the cats I loved, I know, but still. I wish I could have one more chance." He sighed. "I bet you think I'm selfish now," He said to the tabby.

"Still. After all this time, I know has to be one more cat out there. Someone I can love without shame. Someone who cares." He looked at Silverpool, long and hard, as though wondering if he should continue. At last, he meowed quietly, "Someone like you."

_Haha!! Even more cliffyness! D What next? Sneak preview: _

Strange signs have been found, all over the lake, and in all the clans. Remains of prey, makeshift nests, and a scent that no one recognizes. Who is this cat lurking on the edge? And most of all, what do they want?


End file.
